Artemis The Lost Princess
by ygirl87
Summary: Secrets shall be unsecrative... well yeah IDK summery sucks, story well, that's your opinion. Rated T for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to all the peeps who reviewed to my 1st story! I didn't know how it was going to end up. But anyways I think you guys loved it, so imma keep writing. Heck I write no matter what! I just love writing so I thank you for complaments, and ways on me getting better. I also have reasoning as to why my spelling is bad. I'm using notepad. That is all, so as I have said before let's get on with the story!

Note: In this story Artemis has a BIG SURPRISE that'll knock you outta your chair. Also since I'm this stupid and Artemis is named after a Greek goddess, I have decided to make Artemis a Princess. Yerp, I said it, a princess. But thats all that i'll tell you. Must read to find out the rest of the surpises Well that's all. Story time. I talk to much. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Narration: Artemis always had wierd feelings sometimes. As if someone was watching her, she felt a special connection. What was this feeling and who was watching her? Secrets are coming out.

It was a dark night, and batman had given Young Justice yet another mission. Kalder just finished dividing up the team into groups. Miss Marian with Superboy, Kalder was with Robin and Kid Flash with Artemis.

"What! Why do I have to be teamed up with her!" Wally whined.

"Like I'm thrilled to be teamed up with you to, redhead." Artemis said dryly.

"Would you two just stop fighting, jeez you two sound like an old married couple!" Robin yelled.

"I agree, you two must put your diffrences aside and work together. Kalder sternly said. After he said that everyone split up in their groups, leaving Artemis and Kid Flash alone.

"Ugh it's like people like seeing me torchured." Artemis pouted, arms crossed side by side with the guy she hated most.

"You're being torcherd look at me! I actually perfur to eat my shoes then be close to you, let alone talk to you." At that Artemis quickly turned to the redhead with the meanest glair.

"Artemis, Wally, it's Megan i'm going to link us together." Megan telapathicaly said.

"Got it." Artemis said still glairing at Wally. Then she felt a sudden rush of air, and a presents.

'That's wierd.' Artemis thought, as goose bumps appeared on her skin.

'I heard that.' Wally said smirking.

'No really, I feel something.' Artemis said in an uneasy tone. Just then an arrow suddenly appeared and almost hit Artemis's face. She ducked just in time. She reached for her arrow and started shooting. Four more arrows aimed at Wally came flying, missing as he ran.

"Drop your wepons!" A voice called out hidden from the darkness. Artemis just griped her bow harder. "NOW!" It called out in a damanding tone. Hearing that, Artemis put down her bow and arrow. While Wally was still dogeing the arrows being flung at him.

"S-show yourself." Artemis said shaking.

"Happy to," the voice said as it steped into the light. It appered to be a tall male with blond hair, blue eyes, and wearing a red archery outfit. At that the arrows quickly stopped flying at Wally, and two more figures amergged from the darkness. It revealed two more males. Both with blue eyes, but the only diffrences were their hair color and their hight. The taller one had short raven black hair, while the other had red hair. Wally immedately took this as a chance to fight back. Which caused the three men to hold up their bows in defence.

"WALLY STOP!" Artemis screached in a choked up tone. Wally quickly stoped and the men's bows lowered.

"What?" Wally said shocked.

"They're my brothers." She said in disbelief, with tears rolling down her cheeks. The three men nodded, and Wallt just stood there in disbelief.

Well that's all! Next chapter coming VERY soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. I hope you guys like the next chapter. This is actually suppost to be the 2nd chapter but yesterday I put the 1st capter up twice by accident. LMFAO. Well yeah. You guy's seemed kinda shocked. That's exactly what I wanted. :) Without further interruptions STORY:

Disclaiminr: I don't own Young Justice.

"They're your brothers!" Wally finally said. "How could they be your brothers?"

"They just are Wally. They're my brothers. I can't really explain it, but something inside me is telling me that they're my brothers." Artemis sniffled.

"Allow me to introduce ourselfs." Said the tallest brother. "My name is Amallo. Your oldest brother." He smiled.

The second tallest setped foward. "I am your second oldest brother, my name is Amarow."

Lastly the shortest, and guessing the youngest brother steped foward. "And I'm Ophinious."

"Ok, ok, ok, let me get this stright. Your Arty's brothers and..." Wally was cut off by Amallo who then rudley said,

"Who do you think are you, LITTLE BOY?"

"Ok. Number one, I'm NOT little, number two I'm not a boy, and number three, I'm Wally." Wally stood there extending his arm for them to shake it. But, the only one who shook it was Ophinious.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Ok look Artemis I know this might be a little awkward for you. So I'm not going to rush things by saying, our mom sent you to live and learn from Green Arrow took you. That you got lost, and momsent us to look for you ever since you were reported missing. And finally that your a princess with magical goddess powers. And is suppost to one day come back to our land, and restore order and peace to the world." Amallo and Amarow glaired at Ophinious before both of them smacked him upside the head.

"Nice going Ophinious." Amallo said sarcastically.

"Yeah way to lighten things up." Amarow said sarcastically.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute. So let me get this straight. You say I or we have a mom, I got lost, you guys whent to look for me, and somehow I'm a magical goddess princess with powers?" Artemis said trying to explain it to herself.

"ya huh."

"Yerp."

"Pretty much."

Artemis cracked up. "You have got to be kidding me! This isn't happening. No, no I'm just asleep."

"Then what would I be doing in your dream?" Wally smirked.

"Any dream with you in it isn't a dream. It's a nightmare." Artemis smirked back. Wally just glaired. Then her brothers started cracking up.

'Wally, Artemis, we need your help. These bad guys are too strong.' Miss Martian called telepathically.

"On it." Wally and Artemis called.

"Come on Arty." Wally called while running. As Artemis started to run Amallo grabed her arm.

"WE ARE COMING WITH YOU." He said in a stern voice.

"I didn't ask you to come." She said rudely. Amallo smirked apon hearing this, knowing that his sister acts like him.

"NETHER DID I!" Amallo yelled. Scaring Artemis to the point where she almost wet herself. Then smirked. She then didn't argue any more and walked to where the action was taking place.

Ok, whew! that was a great chapter right there yerp. Well I'm still REALLY HUNGRY so imma go eat my BURGER KING. No you cannot have some! *Laughs evily.* LMFAO ok well then As FRED says PEACE OUT HOME DOG!

YGIRL OUT.

P.S. NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!


End file.
